


Mambo No. 1

by afteriwake



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dancing and Singing, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Married Couple, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has a few not so very bad secrets (a collection of pop music on his iPod, some dance lessons he hasn’t told his wife about) that all come out when Molly catches him dancing in their bedroom while he’s cleaning it up. To be fair, though, she wasn’t <i>supposed</i> to see him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mambo No. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NarnianGriff23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarnianGriff23/gifts).



> So I have offered fic to anyone who reblogged a certain post on my Tumblr and **NarnianGriff23** did and requested " _something fluffy maybe with dancing for Sherolly_ ," and I had a prompt from **imagineyourotp** that went " _Imagine Person A of your OTP dancing alone in their room to some embarrassing song. Person B walks in on them eventually; Person A turns bright red and starts mumbling some lame excuse. Person B just laughs, shakes their head, and pulls Person A into a dance for both of them._ " It's only _slightly_ tweaked, but not much. Anyway, the song used in the fic is Lou Bega's "Mambo Number 5" and you can watch it on YouTube [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zYT2WVnwiLI).

He wasn’t fond of most of the music Molly listened to. Very little of it wasn’t incredibly grating to his sensibilities, but there were one or two that he would play when he was alone, just because they were slightly catchy. Or at least catchy enough that he had gone and purchased them for himself. He was currently at home by himself, in the process of straightening up their part of the flat. It wasn’t his favorite chore to do, but he did it because he would much rather have Molly take care of the cooking, shopping and laundry duties. 

He had a hidden mix on his iPod that he kept specifically for when he was cleaning while Molly and Mrs. Hudson were out, and he had approximately an hour before either of them arrived home. By the time they got there the flat should be clean enough. He had already tackled the sitting room and the washroom, and done some in the kitchen even though that was mostly Molly’s domain, and now he was moving into the bedroom he shared with Molly.

As he moved to the bedroom the song switched to a particular favorite, as Lou Bega announced that it was mambo number five. He had not told Molly, but in anticipation of their one year wedding anniversary he had been taking dancing lessons. He had known how to waltz, but he doubted there were many places to do the waltz, or that the dance would interest Molly. No, he had learned how to do other dances, including the mambo, and he had become even fonder of this particular song since his lessons had started. He began to dance along as the song kicked into gear.

_One, two, three, four, five_  
_Everybody in the car, so come on let's ride_  
_To the liquor store around the corner_  
_The boys say they want some gin and juice_  
_But I really don't wanna_  
_Beer bust, like I had last week_  
_I must stay deep, 'cause talk is cheap_  
_I like Angela, Pamela, Sandra and Rita_  
_And as I continue you know they're getting sweeter_  
_So what can I do? I really beg you, my Lord_  
_To me flirting is just like a sport_  
_Anything fly, it's all good let me dump it_  
_Please set in the trumpet_

He had never gotten the grasp of the beginning of the song, but he knew the rest well and so he started to sing along as he danced. “A little bit of Monica in my life, a little bit of Erica by my side. A little bit of Rita is all I need, a little bit of Tina is what I see. A little bit of Sandra in the sun, a little bit of Mary all night long. A little bit of Jessica here I am, a little bit of you makes me your—” He stopped when he saw Molly standing by the door, grinning widely. “Man,” he finished weakly.

“You are full of surprises,” she said with a smile, coming into their room more. 

“You weren’t supposed to see that,” he said, reddening slightly. “I thought you weren’t going to be home for an hour.”

“I decided to leave early and surprise you,” she said. “But it looks like I was surprised. I didn’t know you could dance like that.”

“I’ve been taking lessons, as a surprise for our upcoming anniversary,” he said with a sigh. “A surprise that’s dashed now.”

Her smile got even wider as she laughed. “Oh, that’s such a wonderful surprise!” she said, moving over to him She offered him her hand and he looked at it a moment. “Can you show me?”

“Well, this isn’t the best song,” he said. “But I suppose it wouldn’t hurt.” He pulled her close and began to dance with her. Soon there was laughter filling the room and even he was smiling. The song played through and went to the next one, but Molly pulled away, went to his iPod and repeated it again. “You really like this, don’t you?”

“I do,” she said with a smile as she came back to him, dancing a bit as she made her way to her. “I like the idea of dancing with my husband in our bedroom to bouncy pop songs in the middle of the afternoon. I think it’s a wonderful way to spend the time.” She let him pull her back again. “Do you know other dances?”

“The samba and the tango,” he said. “I already knew how to waltz.”

“I had thought so, after you composed a waltz for John and Mary,” she said with a smile. “I think I want to go to these classes.”

“We could arrange that,” he said thoughtfully. “If you really want to, I mean.”

“I would,” she said. “And maybe, if you’re willing, we could try swing dancing later, at some point? I’ve always wanted to try that.”

“I don’t see why not,” he said. He began singing along with the chorus again and he noticed the warm smile on her face. “What?”

“You have a nice voice,” she said. “I’d like it if you’d sing more of the song,” she said, looking up and giving him a wider smile.

He pulled her closer, the dancing slowing down as the last part came on. “I do all I do to fall in love with a girl like you,” he sang towards the woman who he loved more than anything in the world. “’Cause you can't run, and you can't hide. You and me gonna touch the sky.”

She stopped dancing completely at that point and she leaned in, winding her arms around his neck. “Oh, I do love you very much, Sherlock,” she said.

“I love you too, Molly,” he murmured before kissing her softly, holding her close. The surprise may have been dashed and his secret love of cheesy pop music may have been found out, but it was worth it all to have this moment with this beautiful woman in his arms, kissing him with all the love she had.


End file.
